Book de OneShoot
by Singyu
Summary: 1- Song-Fic: Amu H. / Ikuto T.   "Promise of a Lifetime".      PS: Si vous voulez un One-Shoot avec un couple en particulier, dîtes-moi: Le nom des personnages et le theme  Ex: Yaya Y. / Tadase H.   Pro


SongFic ~ Mii-san

«Promise of a Lifetime..»

Amu H. / Ikuto T.

Musique:

1- Kutless - Promise of a Lifetime.

2- Yiruma - River Flows In You.

* * *

Pov Amu

24 / 12 / 12

23h58

Tokyo

- Bon, on y va, nous. À demain, Amu..

- Hum..

Kukai me regarde tristement avant de sortir en même temps qu'Utau. La chambre d'hôpital est vide, je suis seule, avec lui.. Je prends sa main, la serrant comme si ma vie en dépendait.. J'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens, immobiles. Mes larmes roulent lentement sur mes joues, comme à chaque fois que je suis seule, depuis son _accident_. Je ferme les yeux.

_I have fallen.. to my knees_

_As I sing a lullaby.. of pain.._

_I'm feeling broken.. in my melody.._

_As I sing to help the tears.. go away._

- Reviens-moi...

_Then I remember... the pledge you made to me !_

- Réveilles-toi... Je t'en supplie..!

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to.. the promise of a lifetime !_

_I hear the words you say,_

_To never walk away from me.. and leave behind,_

_The promise of a lifetime !_

Je porte nos mains scellées à ma joue droite, croulant sous les larmes.

- Ikuto, espèce d'idiot.. ne me laisses pas.. T'as compris..? T'as pas le droit.. Je t'aime trop pour continuer à vivre sans toi.. Reviens.. Reviens-moi... Ouvre les yeux.. Une dernière fois.. Bats-toi... Je t'en supplie.. Rien qu'une dernière fois.. Parles-moi... S'il te plaît...

_Will you help me.. fall apart.._

_Pick me up, take me in.. your arms.._

_Find my way back.. from the storm.._

_And you show me how to grow_

_Through the change.._

- T'as pas le droit de mourir..

_I still remember the pledge you made to me.._

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement avant de se refermer.

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to.. the promise of a lifetime !_

_I hear the words you say,_

_To never walk away from me.. and leave behind,_

_The promise of a lifetime !_

Sa main se crispe contre la mienne. Ses lèvres bougent lentement.

- Je t'aime..

_I am holding on the hope, I have inside.._

_With you I will stay.. through every day.._

_Putting my understanding aside.._

D'une seconde à l'autre, le Scope indique que son cœur ne bat plus.

_I am comforted_

_To know your always there,_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to.. the promise of a lifetime !_

_I hear the words you say,_

_To never walk away from me.. and leave behind,_

_The promise of a lifetime !_

Les 'Bip Bip' de la machine résonnent. Des infirmières et un médecin entrent en trombe, me faisant sortir de force.

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_

_Looking back at me_

_I know that you can see_

_My heart is open to.. the promise of a lifetime._

- Non..Non... Ikuto.. Oh mon Dieu..Non.. Ikuto! IKUTO !

- Mademoiselle, Veuillez sortir, s'il vous plaît !

_Yiruma ~ River Flows In You_

Je suis recroquevillée sur un banc, les larmes inondent mes joues. Les minutes passent lentement. Le bruit de l'horloge est stressant. Au bout de 5 minutes à peut près, le médecin ouvre la porte de la chambre, la tête baissé.

Non.. Pas ça, je vous en supplie..

Je me lève et je cours vers la porte de la chambre. Dans la pièce une infirmière annonce:

- Date et Heure de la mort: 25 Décembre, Minuit et deux minutes..

Je m'écroule littéralement sur le sol en hurlant, mes larmes se multiplient.

- C'est pas vrai.. C'est pas possible..! Il peut pas..

- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle..

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de poser une main sur mon ventre rebondi. « Notre fils ne connaitra donc jamais son père...? »

_** - Ikuto.. IKUTO ..!**_

* * *

Pov Amu

o1 / 12 /16

o8h23

Tokyo

- Bon anniversaire.. Ikuto.

- Bon Anniversaire, Otou-san !

Je tiens la main d'Ikuto 'Junior', notre fils de 4 ans. Il dépose un bouquet de rose rouge sur _la_ tombe. Il me regarde en souriant. Puis, voyant que je pleure, il se poste devant moi et entoure ma taille de ses petits bras maigres. Il baisse les yeux, son sourire se fane. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille couleur bleu nuit, comme son père.

- Dis.. Okaa-san.. Papa va revenir un jour..?

- Je ne sais pas.. Iku..

Évidemment, c'est un mensonge. Non, il ne reviendra pas, non.. Comment lui expliquer ? Je souris tristement. Je m'assoie devant sa tombe en marbre blanc décorée de photos, de plaques et de multiples bouquets de fleurs. Mes larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues. Je le serre dans mes bras.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas.. Mais sache qu'il t'aime très fort, quoi qu'il arrive, ok.. ?

- .. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le toucher..

- Moi aussi.. Iku..


End file.
